Game Predators sneak peek
by ZEVLAG
Summary: Just a sneak peek of a crossover that i've been having in my head. Based on "Predators" and a hand full of favored game protagonists.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are a big fan of my UaO and Hybrid series, just want to say welcome!**

**This is a little diffrent from some of the stories i'm making...  
**

**I'm a big fan of video games and i LOVE the movie "Predators"  
**

**so just let me know what you of this crossover i'm planning**

* * *

"There's a reason why we are all here..." Isaac told the group.

_Sherperd wakes up in tree, surrounded with a tropical forest._

"…We all have some kind of gift…"

_The man stretched his hand towards the boulders, making them float in the air…_

"…Or some kind of skill…"

_The figure in the white hood jumped down from the tree, recovering to his feet swiftly._

_The woman pulled out her knife, beginning to make arrows_

"These things… want to hunt us, because of what we do," Shepherd told his opposite sex.

_Master Chief looked up into the trees, trying to listen for the clicking sound again…_

"_Over here," echoed the strange voice to Isaac._

"They want to kill us… to make them stronger..."

_The creature sliced Ezio's arm, making him shout…_

_The blue laser slammed into Master Chief's breastplate…_

_The blade stabbed into Lara's leg…_

Shepard gulped, "These things are predators… and we're the prey."

_As the group pulled out they're weapons, six giant creatures appeared in front of them, dressed as warriors and wearing strange mask…_

_ROAR!_

_Ezio drew his blade, staring at the monster…._

_47 jumped onto its back, strangling it with a metal wire…_

_Before FemShep could reach her rifle, she was tangled by a net…_

"We need to stand together," Lara said.

_Starkiller brought out his lightsabers and pointing them at Master Chief…_

"We have a unique group off people here," Isaac told them, "A super solider…"

"_Come on!" Master Chief screamed, punching the undead monster in the head…_

"…an assassin…"

"_Do not under estimate me," Ezio scowled, "I can kill you with your own weapon, no matter how advance it is."_

"…some kind of survivalist…"

_Lara hid in the bushes, make-upping her face in mud and clay..._

"...a magic user..."

_Starkiller used the Force, sending his lightsabers towards the dog-like aliens, slicing them in half...  
_

"…a special hitman…"

"… _If I wanted to kill you," the man in the suit began, "I would've done it while you two were stuck in those trees."_

"…two war commanders…"

"_The name's Shepard…"_

"_Just call me FemShep," she said, confused that she and the "male-Shepard" were about the same.  
_

"And what about you?" FemShep pointed out to Isaac.

_As the alien fell to ground, Isaac lifted his foot and stomped on the head, screaming as he did it…_

"I'm just a guy that lost something to live for…"

**Coming soon**

Panting, Shepard pointed his pistol at the predator. "Just you and me," we whispered.

"Just you and me," the creature's mask mimicked.

**Game Predators**

* * *

**Just let me know what you think, and I work on it as soon as I'm done with some other stories.  
**

**Leave some reviews and questions and hope this was a good preview.  
**


	2. Sneak Peek 2

**Just wanna say welcome everyone!**

**I decided to include this extra chapter in here. I might use this or change it up.**

**But really, let me know what you think. I ALREADY HAVE THE CHARACTERS PICKED OUT.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

Up ahead, Ezio whistled towards the team. Shepard and the others readied their weapons, slowly moving through the bushes where the hooded assassin went through. Shepard gave a signal to Master Chief, wanting him to scope out ahead; he nodded in agreement.

As Ezio backed up towards Shepard, he looked at him. "Body ahead," the Italian man said.

"Was he armed?" Lara asked, taking out her knife and pistol, while 47 took out his guns.

"Doesn't matter," MC said, lowering his sniper rifle

The group got up and looked ahead. The body was still fresh, leaning on a ree, but its armor was bloody and scratched up. The head was covered with a helmet, but the visor was cracked, exposing the man's dead eyes. In his chest was a five foot-long spear impaled inside him. They all stood a couple feet away from it. "Good God," Ezio examined, covering his noise.

Issac suddenly shot the dead body with his rifle, making the body armor explode and tear the body's flesh. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Master Chief shoved Issac.

Issac sighed through his helmet, "If you've know what I've fought, it's either dead or asleep."

Starkiller looked around, "There's a disturbance here… in this area." His eyes shifted to the left.

"Oh yeah," Master Chief scoffed, "Let's all trust the guy who how gets 'feelings'."

Starkiller pointed his red lightsaber towards Master Chief, "Don't you dare underestimate the power of the force."

"Like it help you when I was kicking your butt back there."

Starkiller kept himself from doing a Force Choke on the solider. He put away his lightsaber and turned away.

"We don't have time to try to kill each other," FemShep said to the guys. "We need to focus on who killed him."

"Whoever they are," Lara dropped in, while examining the spear, "They have unique, but primitive weapons." She took a closer look, "The markings. They seem to be tribal; They must be warriors diffident warriors."

"Warriors?" Issac asked. He looked at the dead body he shot; it looked like some kind of monster got him.

"Makes sense," 47 said, "look at the kill. They aimed for the weakest part of the armor and aimed for the heart." 47 looked closer, "An inch away from to actually. No doubt they were at a far distance. They were going for a quick and clean kill."

"How do you know this?" Shepard asked the man in the suit.

"Because I know all about killing professionally," he calmly said, loosening his blood-red tie.

Starkiller stepped in, taking a closer look, "Not sure about primitive Lara. This armor is burnt by some kind of energy, "He looked at Shepard, "Possibly just as powerful as my lightsabers." He flipped the body around, looking at more burnt marks, "He's was fired at multiple times, all around."

"So then he was using this tree to take cover," Issac said, "Guess it didn't do much."

"You said multiple times around," Ezio said, cleared his throat, "So the same thing that killed this man is what brought us here? And there are more of them."

"Maybe," FemShep added. "But no doubt that this man was a solider of some sort. Not sure what his rank was, but it looks like it was just as high as ours," she looked at Shepard, who was in deep thought.

"So these things have the same weapons as you?" Issac asked Starkiller.

"No," he replied, "But they are just as advance."

"Of course," Shepard whispered.

"What?"

Shepard looked at everyone. "We were all brought here on this planet for a reason. We all have some kind of unique skill," he looked at 47 and Ezio, "or a …gift," he then turned to Starkiller. "We are all different," he looked at FemShep; his opposite, "But we have one thing in common: we are killers."

"So? What does that mean?" Isaac asked, remember the what he went through with Necromorphs.

"It means that these 'warriors' didn't abduct us randomly. We were chosen."

"Chosen?" Lara choked, "for what?" She looked at the dead solider.

"This entire place reeks of death and guns. It's not just a jungle; it's a reserve for us."

"A reserve?" Master Chief scoffed, "What? Like for animals?"

"Yes."

"So we're suppose to hunt each other?" 47 asked, feeling the metal wire in his pocket. From the minute he saw everyone, he had already planned how he would take them out.

"No," Ezio realized, "Not each other. Whatever these things are, they're not on the side lines. They are probably out here, killing off others like him," he pointed to the solider.

Shepard sighed, "These things are the one who made this reserve. They're the hunters… and we're the animals." All eyes were on Shepard when he said that. Issac swore, while Ezio muttered something foreign. Lara gulped, thinking about what kind of creature would want to hunt them.

"So these freaks are watching us?" Isaac asked.

"Most likely," Lara said. "Probably watching to see how we act. What weapons and skills we have and how to take us out."

Master Chief took out his pistol, "Looks like your little 'force' thing was right," he mocked Starkiller. Starkiller took out his lightsaber and pointed it to Master Chief's chest once more. Master Chief pulled out his sword , "Come on," he taunted him.

"Stop it," Shepard yelled, readying his rifle, "Let's not do this now."

"Shepard's right," Lara said, "Friends or enemies, we all need to stand together. If these… predators," she wasn't sure what to call them, "are in groups, then we need to fight them as a group."

"Shouldn't be hard," Issac said, "We have a unique group: we have a super solider, a hitman, some kind of survivalist, an ancient assassin, a magic user and two war commanders."

"And what about you?" 47 asked. "What are you?"

"Me?" Issac laughed, "I'm just an engineer."

"Then its settle," Shepard told them, "No one splits up. We need to get to higher ground before it gets dark," he looked up at the sun, not sure when it would be night time on this planet. "Master Chief, use that sniper to keep an eye out. We keep our weapons loaded and ready at all times. Let's start assigning shifts-."

"Hold on," FemShep stepped in front of him, "Who put you in charge?"

"Someone needs to be."

"And I suppose that someone is you and not anyone else?" she glared at him.

Shepard sighed, "Look, if you want to argue about who gets to command, fine. But if you are a female version of me, then that means that we both care about the safety of others."

"So I guess traveling through the woods, unknown to all of us, is the best way to keep safe?" Shepard tried to think of something, but he didn't. He wanted to keep the peace for everyone; he now felt that he was responsible for this group. Every decision that he made had to be wise… as always.

Suddenly, the group heard a distant groan of an inhuman creature echo through the trees. They all looked around seeing which direction it came from. Issac cleared his throat, "Well, not that I'm picking favorites, but I agree with Shepard. In my experience, it's never good to do things in the dark. Let alone fight."

"Agreed," Ezio said, loading something in his gantlet, which concealed his hidden blade. "Now is not the time to be arguing like children."

FemShep nodded, "Right," she looked at Shepard, "Sorry. Let's do it your way."

"Then lets head out," Shepard said. With that, the team headed north, hoping of an area that was fit for camping.

47 stood in his same spot, stilling around, hearing every sound in the forest. His eyes shifted to the left, looking up towards a tree that was about a mile away; he squinted. He then heard a distant clicking and gurgling sound. Was something moving…? "47. Over here," Master Chief called out, breaking 47's focus, "You coming? What's wrong?"

"I thought… Never mind." He turned away and followed Master Chief towards the rest of the group.

"_Nothing."_

"_Hey. Hey. Hey."_

"_No need."_

"…_Power of the Force."_

"_Over here."_

"…_Dead or asleep."_

"…_Like children…"_

"_Come on."_

"_Who put you in charge?"_

"… _Just an engineer…" _

"… _Need to work together."_

"…_A reserve…"_

"… _Freaks are watching us…"_

"…_predators…"_

"…_Watching us…"_

"…_Watching us…"_

"…_Watching us…"_

**Again, as soon as I'm done with UaO 3 and classes, I'll probably start posting chapters in May**

**I know "Predators" and some of these game heroes cuss, but I'ma try to keep it PG. Just be chill…**

**Anyhoo, let me know what you think and follow me to know when i start posting chapters**

**Much love -Zevlag**


End file.
